creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cry Baby Lane/@comment-4066758-20160125173441
Also, this pasta is riddled with so many plot holes, it would make a pretty good imitation of swiss cheese: 1: You're an intern, narrator. How in God's name did you get the power to veto the director? At least in Squidward's Suicide, it was just a case of an intern having access to something they most likely wouldn't have, but it could've happened. Here, the intern has the power to veto the director, which is something an intern definitely would not have. Here's what SHOULD have happened for any of this to be remotely plausible; you would've gone to college a few years earlier, and then, once you got your internship at Nickelodeon, you would've worked your way up to a position where you would've had the power to at least suggest that some of the things Lauer proposed weren't fit for a children's movie, such as a member of the writing staff... or, in order to outright veto his suggestions, you'd need the position of the producer. But then, with one idea that literally just hit me, I fixed one of the major problems with this story. 2: Piggybacking in on that last question, as soon as Lauer made that statement about twins eating one another, from the canon you established, you could've turned that down right then and there. That said, why didn't you? This question also applies to every suggestion Lauer made from that point onward. 3: You spend a good seven to eight paragraphs describing some of the most disgusting imagery in any creepypasta ever written(save for Clockwork: Your Time Is Up), and then immediately brush it off and resume telling us how the movie was going? Why did you even put any of that in to begin with, then? If you want to have disturbing imagery, fine, but at least have it serve a purpose. 4: "...they had to cut a good 15–20 minutes of ‘disturbing’ footage from the film before it was fit to be released, and it was only fit to be released." Why exactly did you feel the need to repeat yourself there? That would be like if I wrote, "I swept the floor until I was done, and I was done." Furthermore, the sentence, "They didn’t have enough time to check the footage frame by frame," is a lie, because there's a thing called "postponing" for when situations like that occur. 5: "...unless they cut every single scene that had the pictures in them." The pictures weren't in the film; Lauer showed them separately from the film. This means that you either A: failed to let us know that the pictures were storyboards; or B: are presenting us with a different series of events that was also never established. 6: "Every child watching Cry Baby Lane has an unconscious memory of those pictures..." First of all, they weren't in the studio to see the pictures, and, as we established in the plot hole mentioned above, the pictures weren't in the film. Secondly, if it's an unconscious memory, it's something that doesn't really bother whomever may have such a memory unless it's brought back up by some means or another. Also, and I may or may not be correct on this, but I think you meant "subconscious memory." 7: All of those allusions to cartoons at the end have nothing to do with the cartoons they're alluding to.